


Chocolate Over Sunrise

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i didn't edit it so i'm sorry for any mistakes lmfao, mlm author, theyre falling for each other all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: some cute valentine's day fluff <3





	Chocolate Over Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay and lonely

Lance has always been a fan of Valentine's day. While he's never had a true valentine per say, he has had a few anonymous love letters and elementary sweethearts throughout his life. Occasionally there would be a letter from a girl in his maths class, or a quick cheek kiss from the boy he sometimes ate lunch with, or even the platonic candies passed around his own family, but there never was a special person in his life that he would spend the day with. 

In space, Lance hadn't thought that anything would change. He thought that everyone else would have forgot, just assumed that they wouldn't have to do something as frivolous as to pass out flowers and eat chocolate. 

Lance hadn't counted on getting in a relationship. He hadn't counted on falling in love either, but that's what happened. Looking over to the boy beside him, Lance smiles. Keith sits next to him, reading an old Altean book, huffing occasionally. As if he could sense Lance staring at him, Keith blinks away from the page and turns to look at Lance. 

"S'there something you need?" Keith's brows crease, a small frown gracing his lips. Lance waves his hand, letting it fall onto the mattress next to him. 

"Nah. Just looking at my boyfriend, or am I not allowed to do that?" He winks, and Keith wrinkles his nose. His ears are tinted a slight pink and Lance can tell that he's biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Whatever." Keith pouts and looks to the side, and Lance smiles wider. He wraps an arm around Keith's waist, pulling him closer and tucking his chin into Keith's neck, kissing the warm skin there.

"Mm love you." Lance inhales gently, his warm breath fanning out onto Keith's skin. Keith shivers, relaxing back further into Lance's chest. 

"Love you too." Tilting his head to the side slightly, Keith kisses the underside of Lance's jaw, his lips running across the slightly scratchy surface. 

Lance breathes in, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly against Keith's waist. Keith sighs a weary breath, closing the book gently and scooting back until he's pressed completely up against Lance. Lance watches him close his eyes, smiling as he places a kiss on Keith's cheek. 

Keith smiles too, his eyelids fluttering softly as the streaks of artificial light streams across his face. He reaches his hand over, placing it on top of the hand Lance has resting on his shoulder. 

"Have you ever celebrated Valentine's day before, Keith?" At his name, Keith looks up, his eyes meeting Lance's.

"Nah, I've never seen a reason to. Do you want to celebrate this year?" Keith blinks slowly. 

"Well... maybe? I think we should do something together, anyways." Lance lifts his hand slightly, slipping it into Keith's grasp and squeezing. 

"I'm always up for doing something with you." Pulling their connected hands closer to himself, Keith lightly ghosts his lips over Lance's fingers. Feeling his face heat up with a striking blush, Lance looks to the side. 

"H-hey, save your romance for tomorrow, you don't want to run out early." 

"I'll never run out of romance for you." Keith only smiles, a knowing look as if he's expecting the rapid blush that transforms Lance's face. He probably is expecting it too, by now he definitely knows the effects of his charm on Lance. 

Lance lets out a whine, burying his face in Keith's hair. Pulling Keith tighter into the hug, he kisses up along his boyfriend's neck, making him huff lightly. Keith just shakes his head, letting himself be held by the strong arms around his shoulders.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" 

 

"Lance, I really don't think that's how you're supposed to do that." Keith snickers, wiping a bit of dark chocolate off of a spatula and licking his now chocolaty finger. Lance grins, prancing about the kitchen until he stands next to Keith, rubbing the melted milk chocolate from on his hands onto an apron. 

"C'mon babe, I know what I'm doing!" Lance sends Keith a crooked smile before bounding right back to the stove where he stirs the warm milk chocolate. "We just gotta melt this a bit more, and pour it into the molds!"

"If you say so." Keith watches from farther back as Lance fits a pot holder in his hand, carrying it over to the molds and beginning to pour the chocolate in. He gives up on keeping his spatula clean, and starts to lick warm chocolate right off of it instead of using his fingers. "Man, finding cocoa beans at the mall was a good find, I'm glad Hunk was able to make it into actual chocolate, too."

"I know! Just in time, too!" Lance gestures at the heart-shaped molds, stopping when he sees Keith. He laughs, nearly dropping the pot of chocolate as he looks at his boyfriend. "You-you've got some-"

"What?" Skipping the explanation, Lance licks his free thumb and leans forwards into Keith's space, using his thumb to wipe some stray chocolate from Keith's flushed face. 

"You just had some chocolate on your face." Lance smiles, skipping back over to the tray and filling up the last of the molds. "We're almost done! We've just gotta let them set now!"

"What are we gonna do while we wait?" Keith dumps his spatula in the sink, turning back to look at Lance.

"Well we could clean, but we could also just ignore the mess and hope that someone else does that, and instead spend a few hours cuddling in bed." Lance blinks his eyelashes, the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk. Keith smiles back, the mischievous spark in his eyes meeting with Lance's.

"I like the sound of that." 

 

Lance pulls a checkered blanket further over himself and Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and snuggling in as close as he can. Keith makes a show of rolling his eyes, but drops the act quickly and slides in close to Lance, letting the warm atmosphere envelope him. Looking down, Lance meets Keith's eyes, watching his pupils dilate, the deep grey-purple iris shrinking slightly. 

"Hey there, handsome." Keith's lips twitch upwards.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Lance grins, his forehead knocking against Keith's. 

"I love you so much, babe. Happy Valentine's day." Lance presses a kiss against Keith's temple, reaching behind him at the same time to pull something out of his back pocket. Stuffing a metallic object hastily into Keith's hands, he looks over to the side, almost bashfully. 

"Lance? What is this?" Keith tilts his head, trying to make eye contact with Lance.

"Just open it, c'mon." Keith gives Lance one last look before uncurling his fingers from around the object, his breath catching as he pulls it out. A sparkling silver chain hangs between Keith's hands as he holds it up, a small charm of a silver moon with sapphire lining hanging on it. 

"Lance-"

"It's got the coordinates of the planet I confessed to you at on the back of it, and it's the moon that we used to see from earth." Taking the necklace from a still shocked Keith, Lance clasps it behind Keith's neck and moves his hair out of the way. He reaches into his own shirt, digging for a moment before pulling out an almost identical one, but instead with ruby lining. "I have the matching one." 

"Lance... You-you really didn't have to do this, but shit, I love it." Keith tries to mask a sniffle, blinking rapidly to attempt at dissolving the tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." A shaky breath leaves Lance, and he drops his head to rest it against Keith's. The two of them chuckle, breathy laughter breaking the otherwise quiet room. 

"I actually have something for you as well." Keith shifts in the bed, turning to face Lance better. 

"Oh?" Keith smiles daringly, and Lance bites his lip. 

"Yeah, you've got to close your eyes though." Keith smirks and Lance does as he asks, his eyelids fluttering shut. 

Keith moves closer to Lance, running his thumb along Lance's jawline and smiling. He starts to lean over, moving his lips above Lance's and letting his own eyes blink closed as he connects their lips. Lance responds right away, tilting his head into the kiss and bringing his arms around to cradle the sides of Keith's head. Keith only kisses him deeper, breathing in deep through his nose as he moves his lips against Lances. A soft noise escapes Lance, only adding fuel to the fire, spurring on Keith's actions. 

There's a lull in their movements for a moment, just slowly and lazy kissing while they catch their breath. Eventually breaking the kiss with a sigh, Keith's eyes open gently to meet Lance's steady gaze. 

"I didn't get you anything like your gift, but I hope you'll accept that instead." Keith blushes, Lance's thumb still rubbing circles on his jaw. 

"That's better than any gift I could have asked for." He breathes out, blinking slowly before meeting Keith's eyes again, a slow and lazy smile on his face. "But I think I'd like another." 

 

"Keeeeeith." Lance drags out his boyfriends name, holding tightly around his waist, unwilling to let go. Keith just rolls his eyes at the dramatics, tousling Lance's hair and kissing his cheek. 

"We can't fall asleep, we've got to check the chocolate soon." Keith lifts himself onto his elbows, holding himself up above Lance as he pins Lance between his arms. 

"Just leave it, if anything I'm sure that Allura and Pidge will find something to do with it." Looking at Lance with creased eyebrows, Keith chews his lip. Lance just grins up at Keith, knowing that he's already won his boyfriend over. 

"Fine, Lance, we can take a short nap. There's no harm, I guess." 

"Yes!" Lance pumps his fist, throwing his arms up to loop around Keith's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Love you, babe."

"I love you too."

 

And if the rest of the team happens to find them asleep in each other's arms later? They'll leave them be, let the two of them have a restful day. Sure, there will be chocolates eaten and sneaky photographs taken, but when the two lovebirds finally wake, they wouldn't choose to have it any other way.


End file.
